


i’ll pin you down and teach you respect

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe gets fed up with Nick not listening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll pin you down and teach you respect

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.livejournal.com/452.html?thread=1044420#t1044420

Growing up, there was this thing his mother did. Whenever he and his brothers got too rough, too annoying or just wouldn’t listen, she’d cuff the sides of their head and then pin them down with one big paw. They’d squirm and try to bite but the paw would just stay there, keeping them pinned until they gave up and accepted that Momma was boss.

Dad did it too but Mom was the queen of it, cuff, roll, pin. Cuff, roll, pin. It was what you did with impudent pups, too stupid to listen.

He needed something like that for Nick.

Nick who ran headlong into danger, insisted on following human rules when it was a creature world he was living in, from Blutbaden to Jagerbars, from Reinigen and back again. Nick, who dragged Monroe on his little escapades like they were in some bizarre buddy-cop movie. His complete confidence in Monroe would be flattering if it didn’t get them almost killed all the damn time.

Take an hour ago when Nick had him traipsing through the forest, hunting for a half-mad Jagerbar. Monroe had told him again and again that this was a bad idea, had initially refused to come along. But Nick’s eyes had taken on that stubborn cast and Monroe knew if he didn’t go with him, the Grimm would go alone.

And so, of course, they had found the Jagerbar, too insane to even be considered a creature, more than a bear but less than a man. Monroe had caught one glimpse of it through the trees and known, had grabbed Nick by the arm and tried to drag him away.

Nick hadn’t listened, had insisted on trying to communicate.

They barely got away with their lives.

They were at Monroe’s house now, Nick sheepishly fidgeting in the middle of the living room while Monroe glowered. They had cuts and bruises and Monroe could smell the blood on Nick, feel it lick at the back of his throat.

He was furious, furious and frustrated because if Nick had just listened for once, none of this would of happened. Furious and frustrated because it was better than being afraid, afraid for Nick, Nick who had wormed his way into Monroe’s life and now seemed an integral part of it.

Nick cleared this throat.

“Ah, thanks for coming along.”

Monroe glared at him.

“We shouldn’t have gone in the first place. And if you had just listened to me-”

“It’s my job, Monroe.”

“Your _new_ job. I think I can say between the two of us, I’m the expert!”

Nick waved a hand, as if brushing away Monroe’s very salient point.

“I’ve been a cop for years. I’ve had training. I can handle this, no problem.”

“No, you can’t. Tonight proved it. You need to listen-”

Nick rolled his eyes.

Monroe snapped.

He grabbed Nick by the back of the neck, ignoring his indignant squawk as he dragged him over to the chair. Nick was going to learn a lesson tonight, even if it killed Monroe teaching it. Pulling Nick’s jeans down was easy enough with enhanced strength and enhanced speed made it so that Nick was bare-assed over his lap before the other man could even struggle.

“What are doing?!” Nick shrieked and Monroe snarled at him, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to keep him in place. He squeezed warningly.

“I’m giving you a spanking, that’s what. You need to learn, Nick. You need to learn to listen.”

“And you think spanking me is going to accomplish that?”

Nick sounded incredulous and his scent wasn’t afraid but indignant. He didn’t seem to believe Monroe would actually do this.

He raised his hand above his head and brought it down. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room. Nick didn’t make a noise, too shocked to move Monroe guessed, could feel that Nick’s breath was caught in his throat. His second swat knocked it loose on a grunt and Nick began struggling in earnest. He rained down his blows, never hitting the same exact spot twice but making sure to overlap. Nick’s skin, originally milky white, turned pink then rose then red.

Nick thrashed in his lap, cursing Monroe, demanded to be let go. Still so disrespectful, still not listening.

“I won’t stop until you listen.”

“Listen to what - ow! Dammit, Monroe, this hurts.”

“Getting mauled by a feral Jagerbar hurts.” Monroe retorted, keeping the timing of the blows steady. “Jumping into situations you understand nothing about gets you hurt. Not listening to me gets you hurt.”

The palm of Monroe’s hand was tingling but he didn’t let up. Nick was squirming frantically on his lap, trying in vain to avoid the blows.

“I told you not to go, you insisted. I told you to bring a bigger gun, you refused. I told you not to approach the Jagerbar, you shouted at it at the top of your lungs.”

Nick’s ass was bright red by now, radiating heat that Monroe could feel even before his hand touched skin. He landed one blow on the tender section where the round curve of Nick’s ass met his thigh.

“Okay, okay!” Nick howled, “I get it, I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful!”

One last hard spank and the fight went out of Nick abruptly, body going limp. Monroe stopped, brought his hand down gently to cup heated, red flesh.

“You’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, yes, I have. I’ll listen to you. Please, no more.”

Nick sniffled and Monroe responded to the sound without thinking, rubbing his hand against the hot skin of Nick’s ass, soothing the burn, taking away a little bit of the ache. Nick shifted and - oh. Nick was hard, rock hard, cock pressing against Monroe’s thigh. They both froze for a second and then Nick was trying to scramble up and away. Instinct made Monroe keep him in place, pinned him to his lap as Nick squirmed and cursed. He caught one of Nick’s flailing hands, twisted it behind him, kept it trapped against the small of Nick’s back.

Monroe was aroused too. It took him by surprise, almost as mush as Nick’s arousal did. He had been caught up in the moment, far more concerned with Nick that he hadn’t even noticed his body’s reactions. He noticed now though, Nick still struggling half-heartedly on his lap. He shifted Nick until his hard-on pressed against Nick’s heaving belly.

Nick stopped moving.

“If you want this,” Monroe said carefully, “Then you have to tell me.”

Nick was silent for a few long moments before he jerked his head in assent. Monroe didn’t move and Nick cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse. “I want this.”

He pulled Nick’s jeans and underwear down as Nick kicked off his sneakers leaving him naked from the waist down. Monroe sat Nick up carefully, bringing him up to straddle Monroe’s lap. His cock jutted out eagerly, calling out to be touched but Monroe ignored it. Nick’s face was tear-stained and red, from embarrassment or exertion or a mixture of both. Monroe wiped his tears away, kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his chin.

He pressed his forehead to Nick’s and they breathed quietly together, the ticking of Monroe’s numerous clocks their only accompaniment. Then Monroe tilted his head, leaning to kiss Nick for the first time.

Nick opened his mouth instantly, clung to Monroe’s shoulders, body trembling. His kisses were desperate, tasted eager to please and Monroe stroked his back, rubbed at his hip. Soon, Nick’s hands were fumbling with Monroe’s fly, opening his pants and pulling his cock out. Monroe hissed out a breath at the first touch of Nick’s hand on him, pressed his teeth against Nick’s throat but didn’t bite.

Then he batted Nick’s hand away from him, took over and wrapped one hand around the both of them, stroking them together. Nick whimpered and rocked his hips into it, sweat dripping down his skin and on to Monroe.

They rocked together, nice and easy, pleasure ramping up slowly as their breathing harshened and Monroe’s hand moved faster. Nick was close to sobbing, working his cock along Monroe’s, clinging to Monroe as if afraid to let go.

Monroe ran his free hand down Nick’s ass, took a handful of one still burning cheek and squeezed.

Nick’s back arched as he cried out and came, pressing his face in Monroe’s neck as his orgasm wracked through him. Monroe held him through it, rubbing soothing hands up and down his back, avoiding too tender flesh. He murmured soothing nonsense into his ear, stroked his hair, kissed his mouth.

Once Nick had calmed, Monroe slipped one hand back between them, content to handle it himself. He managed a few strokes before Nick stirred, lifting up a bleary head.

“Let me.” he said. “Let me.”

And Monroe let him, dropped his own hand back to Nick’s waist as Nick took him in hand. It was strangely languid, Nick near limp on his lap, hand moving a little clumsily upon his cock. His orgasm built slowly and quietly, living in the base of his spine before spiraling up and out.

He was silent as he came, shoulders shaking as Nick worked him through it and then it was over, leaving him exhausted. Nick shifted as if to get off his lap and he tightened his grip on the other man’s waist. Nick immediately melted back into him, burrowing his arms around Monroe.

“I’m sorry.” Nick mumbled, twined so thoroughly around him, Monroe thought they might never be able to part.

He shushed Nick gently, kissing him tenderly.

“Just.. Just listen, next time. Just listen.”

Nick nodded, laid his head against Monroe’s shoulder and slept. Monroe stayed awake to watch over him.


End file.
